


Lilacs and Honeysuckles

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caring, F/M, Foreplay, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: After talking to Luke, Jeni finds something for her kitchen, only for it to come with a well awaited guest. What comes after is a warm welcome home that only her boyfriend Bucky Barnes can deliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: 21 with Bucky X Jeni? I love your OC oml
> 
> 21:“i didn’t expect you to be awake right now.”
> 
> A/N: These two are just….aaaah!!! 

“So, this is the new place.” She surveyed the bar. “It’s interesting.”  
“Jeni, you can be honest. It needs a bit of work before I open.” Luke  Cage’s towering figure made hers look like a doll’s, but he still made her feel comfortable. “Like the pipes, the lighting and it seems someone’s head met the bar a few times too many.”  
“Isn’t that true about all bars?”   
“Yeah, guess so.” He chuckled. “You consider my offer?”  
“What, you mean the one about joining your ‘heroes for hire’ thing with Jessica?” Jeni looked him up and down. “Or the bartending gig?”  
“Both.”  
“I’m not like you and Jessica, Luke.” She groaned. “You two, you two got your powers through freak events and they gave you both amazing strength. I’ve had my powers all my life and all I seem to be able to do with them amounts to Jedi mind tricks.”  
“What about James?”  
“James? A bartender?” She gave him a look. “I think he’s too busy catching up with Steve and fighting international terrorism to bother with us little people.”  
“How long’s he been gone this time?”  
“Three weeks. No letters. No phone calls. Not even one of his corny hidden messages.”   
“Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs.” Jeni looked over to see a barefoot blond man, who was sitting on the bar counter in a meditative stance.  
“Another one of your Buddhist mumbo jumbo sayings, Danny?” Luke stared him down. The strange man returned the look.   
“It’s a quote from Shakespeare, am I right?” He smiled at her words.   
“Never heard that one in a Shakespeare piece.”   
“It was on my weekly planner that I got in high school.” The memory made her grin. “I doodled drawings of Peggy Carter and Captain America in the margins of that page.”  
“Only you.”  
“I should probably start heading home. See you later, Luke. Danny.”  
“See yah, Jen.”

* * *

"Commando, I’m ho-”  
The first thing that hit her was the sight of the bouquet on the kitchen counter. Lilacs and Honeysuckle.  
“Welcome back, Doll.” His smile made her heart stop. She couldn’t help running up and jumping into his arms.   
“James. You’re home.”  
“Sorry about the radio silence. These missions can sometimes be time consuming.” He held the bouquet between them. “I got you your favorite flowers.”  
“I noticed.” Jeni giggled at Bucky. “Let’s put these in some water, though.”   
“Sure doll, whatever you say.”  
As she poured the water into a plastic vase, she felt his arms, one metal, one flesh, snake around her waist. Jeni could feel his lips on her skin, in that way that made her feel tainted, pleased and avid for more of him all at once. What really sent her over the edge was the feeling of his hand moving to palm her ass.  
“James!” Losing her grip on the vase in the heat of the moment, it was when she realized Bucky was no longer touching her with his metal arm that she dared open her eyes. And saw the dark leather of his fingerless glove. They were both soaked.  
“It’s a good thing I was planning on taking these clothes off anyway.” He knelt down, his long fingers finding the waist of Jeni’s tights. “These new?”  
“Yeah, I got them last week.” She tried to hide the fact his touch was driving her crazy. “You like them?”  
“They suit you, so I promise, I’ll be extra careful.” He delicately slipped the silky fabric off her legs, causing a sudden chill to shake her body. When he got to her shoes, he made a show of taking them off, as if she were a child. Each touch of his fingers was deliberate, causing Jeni to squirm. She ached for him to touch her where it counted, to feel his metal fingers slide into her folds. She made an impatient moan.   
“Doll, you okay?” He teased, grinding up against her, their wet shirts almost gluing them together.   
“James, it’s been a while since we’ve-” Jeni didn’t even have to say the final words. It made him smile.   
“I know. It’s why I want to savor every second. I want to imprint the feeling of your body in my brain.”   
“At least get these wet shirts off before we catch a cold.”  
“That sounds like a great idea.” He breathed before yanking the unforgiving cloth off her frame. As they kissed, Bucky grinned as he noticed Jeni’s once lavender tresses were making way to her natural brown. It created swirls of color on the metal of his arm.   
“Admiring my hair?” She quipped, her eyes staring up at him.  
“You promised not to read my mind, Doll.”   
“Who said I was?” Jeni pressed her hips against his as she slowly inched his shirt over his body, taking extra care with his scars. A motion that used to unnerve him now made the atmosphere seem to still, waiting for the explosion that was their bodies intertwining.   
“James, I missed you.” She moaned at one sensual touch, making her body vibrate under him.  
“I’ve missed you too. So much I want to name every part I’ve missed.”  
“Oh?”  
“Like your lips.” He accented it with a kiss. “And your breasts.” Another kiss, this time on her now exposed breasts. “And your cute little belly.” This time, his lips grazed the skin of her abdomen, which still managed to have a tiny pudge, no matter what she’d done.  
“James, please. I’ve missed you.”  
At her words, Bucky lifted her small frame up so he could carry her in his arms to their bedroom. Jeni giggled in delight as her ass hit the mattress, her still wet hair dripping onto the sheets. This playfulness urged him on, a signal to continue gracing her body with kisses and nips.   
“J-James!” She shouted as he finally, finally pressed his cock into her folds. It was rough, just like the uncensored lust that drove them both.   
“Jeni. How I missed this feeling of you.” Bucky grumbled as he started to slowly thrust into her, using his left arm to bring her closer to him. Then, muttering something in Russian, he collapsed on her.   
“Did you just?”  
“Sorry, doll.” He stared at her face. “You just felt too good.”  
“Well, you owe me a few more times for how long you’ve been gone.” Jeni grinned. “So you better be ready for the next round.”  
The tone in her voice had such an odd effect on him. The kind that made him know. Know that tonight was going to be a long, long night. 

* * *

Bucky let his fingers trace down her curves, landing on hickies and bruises that were starting to show. It made him bite his lip. He may have gone overboard.   
“Mmm.” She hummed, her eyes slightly opening in that sweet way. “Morning.”  
“I didn’t expect you to be awake right now.” Bucky steadied his hand, watching as she followed the trail of his fingers with her sleepy eyes. “You’ve never been much of a light sleeper.”  
“I’ve been trying to get up early.” Jeni smiled as she started to stretch. “Sometimes Commando wakes me up.”  
“He tried to. Woke me up.”  
“Good for him.” They laughed, a cool, crisp sound that rang through the whole house. He was home, with her. There could be nothing better. 

 


End file.
